


Pillow Fight! [Sans x Reader]

by Gaearnith



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Look at these skeletons, M/M, Other, Pillow Fight, Such Dorks, much aww, pillows, spooky scary skeletons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaearnith/pseuds/Gaearnith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and you decide to have a pillow fight while Toriel is gone. Goat-mom is not proud...</p><p>But even Goat-moms can have a little fun...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fight! [Sans x Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Annnd here we go with another work of mine!
> 
> Again, I hope I don't butcher any of the character's personalities, like I probably did on my other story - Squishy. Yes, the title is strange, and so is the story. But anyways, enough of that, here's another drabble! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Extended ending added! And thank you to everyone for their comments ;3;! Goat-mom is so amazing and caring.. I just love her so much XD!
> 
> [Comments are always appreciated btw]

_THUMP_

 

Yet another pillow hit your makeshift fort, causing some of the blankets serving as really horrible cover to fall on your head and blind you for what seemed like an eternity as you struggled to pull them off your head. You laughed loudly at Papyrus' excited screaming, and Frisk's giggling. Sans, who was lying on the floor, was watching you while trying to keep his amused chuckling down. You grabbed the blanket's edge, ripping the material off you with a gasp and taking in as much air as your lungs woud allow.

 

"Sans!" You dropped to floor, just in time as another pillow flew by your head, "Come on! Help me win!" You slapped his shoulder, feeling the bone underneath his jacket poke your hand. He gave you a lazy look, that everlasting grin of his growing at your determination. He waved a hand.

 

"too lazy..." He mumbled, rolling over, just in time for a pillow to hit his head. You barked out a laugh, watching Sans grab the pillow and place it under his head. You kicked him in the back, grabbing one of the many pillows and throwing it over your head, grinning when you heard Papyrus shriek.

 

"Saaaans!" You threw yourself on him, rolling over so that you were at his feet. 

 

"..."

 

"Sans!"

 

"..."

 

"Okay fine, I'll do this on my own, then!" You declared with a huff, sad that he wasn't going to help. The short skeleton smiled to himself at your laughing and shouting. With a wave of his hand, two pillows were floating and flying through the air, hitting Papyrus' fort and bringing some of it down. You cheered, a 'woohoo!' ghosting past your lips and echoing in the living room. Grabbing another pillow, you stood, crouching low as to not get hit and running behind the side of the green couch. Leaning over to peek around the side, you noticed Frisk doing the exact same thing, and you smirked, throwing the pillow in your hands at the unsuspecting child.

 

_WHOOSH_

 

Another pillow flew past your head, and you gasped, giving it a look and noticing the blue of Sans' magic covering it still. You glared at him playfully, before standing up and throwing your pillow at Frisk's head. The child let out a shout, before standing up themselves and throwing their pillow at you. You caught it with ease, before dropping to the floor and rolling back to your fort.

 

"I'm surprised, Sans!" You laughed, "You're actually doing something!" You handed him another pillow that had been sent your direction, before throwing one yourself. You let out a grunt, seeing it had only hit the wall.

 

"eh..." He shrugged, chucking the pillow you had handed him back at you. You sat there, unsure, but threw it anyways. He placed his hands on the floor, and soon, magic was coursing through it like veins. Except these were a shiny blue and had some kind of sparkle to them. He heaved in a breath, before 4 or 5 pillows were floating in front of you and adding to your fort's wall. Grinning like a cat, you laughed at Papyrus' whining.

 

"AWWWW! NO FAIR, SANS! THAT'S CHEATING!" 

 

Sans was about to stand up from his spot to throw in a joke, before a pillow hit his chest and he dropped to the floor with a hand outstretched in front of him.

 

"i've been shot!" He cried, rolling over and coughing for a better effect. Rolling your eyes, you crawled over to him, shaking him with a (fake) worried look.

 

"Come on, soldier!" You cried dramatically, "On your feet!" You slapped his stomach, watching him cough a breath and falling limp on the floor with one eye closed.

 

He huffed, mumbling something that you weren't capable of understanding. You tilted your head to the side.

 

"What?" You asked, eyes searching his skeleton face.

 

You watched him roll his eyes playfully, before he grabbed your collar and bumps his teeth to your cheek in a kiss. You felt your cheeks go red, not really sure what that meant but brushing it off with a tired chuckle before jumping over your fort and running at Papyrus' full speed with a shout escaping you. Sans sat back, watching you and his brother throw pillows and laugh to the point you couldn't see because of the tears.

 

"TAKE THAT!" A child's voice cried.

 

You caught the flying pillow with ease, before Frisk jumped into your arms and you both fell to the floor, the pillow sandwiched in between the both of you. You began tickling and poking at their sides, pulling them into a giant bear hug and hearing them giggle at you.

 

Then, the door opened to reveal the one and only Toriel.

 

Everything in the room stopped. The laughter, the screaming, the giggles, the pillow throwing...

 

You watched Toriel blink, before she opened her mouth to speak.

 

"A pillow fight?!" She shouted, eyes shining with what you could guess was anger, while you nodded your head. She huffed.

 

"Do you not see what mess you are making!?" She continued.

 

You looked around.

 

Oh shit.

 

It's true.

 

Blankets and pillows littered the floor before you, and Toriel huffed, before the anger in her eyes turned into something else.

 

A grin slowly appeared on her face, and she dropped the bags she had been carrying.

 

"I am in."

 

The happy screaming returned in no time.

 

**)[]( The End** **)[](**

 

_\------------------Extended Ending------------------_

 

You looked around, taking in the sight in front of you. The living room was a mess worse than Sans' room, blankets and pillows and snacks Toriel had brought littering the floor, couch, behind the couch, the stairs...

 

"Okay," You breathed out a tired laugh, your arms hurting from all the throwing you had done, "This place is a mess." You heard Sans grunt, agreeing with you. You wrapped your arms around the small child, who snuggled into your side. Toriel smiled at the both of you.

 

"I'll get the blankets and you, Frisk, get the-"

 

Suddenly, Frisk stood up and pointed a finger at you, poking your nose and grinning.

 

"Dibs out!" They cried, before Papyrus did the same.

 

"DIBS OUT!"

 

"ngggggghhhhh..." Came Sans' response, and you assumed he was also trying to get out of cleaning the living room. Toriel didn't seem to mind, instead, she laughed at the three. You rolled your eyes at them, before giving Frisk one last bear hug, with them doing the same to you, and standing up to begin your cleaning. Toriel did the same.

 

The three of them formed a small circle, talking among themselves. Well, mostly Papyrus and Frisk. Sans had his hood up and was snoring lightly.

 

"Don't worry, dear," Toriel began, bending down to pick up one of Papyrus' pillows before throwing it on the couch, "They'll just have to do the dishes after dinner." She winked, giving your shoulder a pat with her warm hand.

 

"WHAT?"

 

Both Toriel and you laughed. You gave Toriel a hug, thanking her for everything.

 

"No need to thank me, child." She hugged you back.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! That was fun! 
> 
> I know it was fairly short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways and that I didn't destroy anyone's personality... too much...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Any support is greatly appreciated!


End file.
